escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Justine Ezarik
competed in Season 1 of Escape the Night, as a Gambler. She placed 9th, and was the third person eliminated. She was chosen to be sacrificed in Episode 3, and was thus buried alive. She returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as an Adventurer and placed 10th, being the first person eliminated. She was choked to death by the Pharaoh after losing in a challenge. About Season 1 Justine Ezarik was a competitor in Season 1 of Escape the Night. She is invited to a dinner party, at an estate Joey Graceffa inherited from a distant relative passing away. She portrays the Gambler, and starred in 3 Episodes. Justine was a very social and friendly competitor for the most part, she helped out the team when she was able to, but couldn't keep the same working ethic when Andrea Brooks asked Justine to be her partner. Justine didn't try in the competition, which resulted in the death of Andrea, and immediately the blame shifted towards Justine. In Episode 3, the guests had to sacrifice one of their own, by betraying them and burying them alive. As the guests already had distaste towards Justine, the odds were not in her favor. Despite Joey Graceffa's pleads, and Justine's shedded tears, she was buried alive against her will. Season 4 Justine Ezarik makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Justine. She portrays the Adventurer, and starred in 2 Episodes. This time around, Justine was ready to take a new path and helped her group out immensely. She was ready to take on anyone, and was ready to do anything to Escape this time around. Despite her wishes to do so, she gained 2 self votes in the Urn challenge, and this made her a target at the voting ceremony. Because she already had 2 votes, her group wanted to simply lead into that vote, and it caused her name to be drawn. She had to face off Tana Mongeau. Despite the group's wishes, and hopes, Tana was able to build her piramid before Justine. After a long time of denial, Tana ordered the Pharaoh to kill Justine. Progress History Season 1 The Ungodly Machine - Episode 2 Andrea Brooks, and Lele Pons' names are drawn by random. Each competitor must select a guest to guide them in the death challenge. Andrea selects Justine, while Lele selects Eva Gutowski. As she had a huge lead, and overall found the challenge easier, Eva was able to overpower the "Ungodly Machine", causing it to suffocate Andrea. Buried Alive - Episode 3 After being accused of being in league with the evil, the group had a distaste towards Justine and targeted her at the voting. With 6 votes against, Justine was selected to be sacrificed, and buried alive. Season 4 The Museum of Death: Part 2 - Episode 2 Justine, and Tana Mongeau's names are drawn. Tana begins doubting herself, as the group expects and wishes for Justine to return from the challenge. In the actual challenge, Justine had a lead as Tana built incorrectly, but very quickly, Tana caught up and managed to win the challenge. With much denial, she finally ordered the Pharaoh to kill Justine. Voting History Season 1 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 1 S1E3.jpg|iJustine in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Glozell. Season 4 does not appear on any thumbnails. Trivia *Justine is the first guest to be sacrificed/betrayed. **She is also the first guest to be sacrificed/betrayed via a vote. *Justine's death in Season 1 is received as the most emotional one among majority of viewers. *Justine's tarot card in Season 4 is much different than the one used in the show. *Justine is the first person in Season 4 to gain a self vote. Category:Season 1 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:All-Star Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Third Eliminated Category:Second Eliminated